LukeXPercy Baby FanFiction
by whatisnate
Summary: What if Luke and Percy were a couple? What if Luke was a teenager and was able to have kids? awkward...Any ways, nobody thought of this so HA! (Rated M, for sex scenes)
1. Chapter 1

He stared at the little whit stick, whiting for over 15 mins.

Luke once more lift his camp t-shirt to look at his abdomen. This had to be one of thee most idiotic theory yet. Guys can't get pregnant. But Luke still felt the need to do this-Luke was in the Hermes cabin's bathroom, when the Stoll brothers walked by to get there swords.

"Luke, man. Keep that up and people will start to think your pregnant." Conner laughed as he and his twin walked out. But just as Conner said that, Luke turned really pail. He waited until his brothers left before checking the pregnancy test once more.

Luke had only come back from the dead a month ago, to find out that Annabeth and some girl named Reyna were that wasn't the weird part. When Luke had come back, he was sixteen and scrawny again. Only last Friday, did he and Percy began to date.

He was just about to throw out the stick when he saw a sign-a plus sign.  
Luke stuffed the test in his jeans pocket and ran out the door. Past the other cabins and past the battle arena all the way to the big house. Just by the porch, Luke could see Chiron.  
"Hay! Chiron I need to talk with u right away!" Luke called as he got closer to the Big house.

Luke finally got to the porch out of breath. " Luke, what has gotten in to u my boy?" Asked Chiron, who was in centaur form. Luke sighed still out of breath. "I need a word with u-" Luke paused and looked around. "That is...Alone."

Chiron lead Luke in side his office, as he turned into his wheelchair form. Luke took a shaky deep breath before he spoke. "Sir, I think u should take a look into this matter." Luke said calmly as he took out the pregnancy test. The old centaur took it and over looked it. "So, who's is this?" he asked Luke, who was most likely to throw up at any moment. "Um...It's mine Chiron Sir." Luke said in a low voice. Chiron didn't know how to respond. A few moments passed before the centaur spoke once again.

"Luke what do you mean that's you pregnancy test? Do you mean as in you got someone pregnant?" Chiron questioned. But the son of Hermes shook his head no. "Sir-I peed on it, not a girl-I just wanted to know what I should do." Luke explained.

"Well, just how did it happen?" Chiron asked Luke still in shock.

Luke blushed a little be for he began. "Me and Percy were out on a date together and he wanted to show me how bad the bathroom of the bar smelled and um...I can't really remember what happened next-" Luke paused for a moment and gave it so more thought. "Oh! This might help. Percy and I got shot in the neck with these needles." Luke brought out two needles with an 'A' in fancy on them.

Chiron cursed in Greek under his breath. "Luke, I think a love goddess had a hand in this." Chiron grumbled. Luke blinked, "You mean Aphrodite?" Luke asked puzzled.

"Yes, I think that's what must of happened...As for your pregnancy-well let's just say this is a rare thing for a male pregnancy." Chiron mustered. Once again Luke blinked in shock. "So it is true then-that I may or may not have a thing growing inside of me." Luke stated. Chiron nodded. "Yes, there is-but there hasn't been one in mile ones of years."

Luke shifted in his seat uncomfortable, what would Percy say? Nothing. Nothing at all because Luke would never tell anyone. He'd just get an abortion. But would that be fear for Percy? Luke really did love him, but he wasn't ready for all this...Wait a minute. Piper had come to Chiron when she had thought she was pregnant, but the test had been wrong when Apollo checked her. Maybe it was the same for Luke.

"Chiron-can you maybe get Apollo to check this out? The test just might be wrong for me as it was for Piper." Luke said. The centaur sighed, and nodded. "I supposes so...Luke, what I want you to do is go upstairs and you'll find a room with a bed. You may use that for when the Doctor get's here."

Luke got up and started to go upstairs, but with each step he felt weak. Just the thought of him carrying a baby. Luke looked around when he got up the stairs. He tried not to look snobby or anything, but it was kind of hard not to when he hadn't been up there for years. With each step he took the floor would make a noise mostly for the most part anyways. Just then Luke came across a room with a dime light from the window. And right where the light shown was a bed. He walked in and saw some boxes on the way to the bed and a mirror. Witch Luke stopped at to take a peak at his lower abdomen for a slip moment before going to the bed. Luke stat there for a while, thinking about what Percy would say. But if Luke wasn't really pregnant maybe this could all be some funny yet scary story to tell some day.

Right at the corner of Luke's eye he saw a cloud of smock rising, doing what he did best, Luke jumped to his feet and went for a sword that he didn't have. "Who goes there?" Luke growled. "Man, cousin! You sound like our uncle Zeus for a moment!" The god of medicine laughed. Luke rolled his eyes, just then the sound of thunder hit the sky. "You'd better watch what you say Apollo." Luke said. "Yeah I know, soooo-I heard you got knocked up." Apollo said, Luke folded his arms. "Well yeah, but-Can we just get this going already?" Apollo raised his eyebrow but didn't say word. "So-um Apollo, do you want me to go lay down or something?" questioned Luke. "Yes please, and lift up your camp shirt too." The god added. Luke awkwardly lad down and did just as Apollo said and lift up his shirt.

"Okay, Luke did you ever get crap pains? And if so a scale on 1 to 10, how bad?" Apollo asked. Luke thought for a second. "Yeah, um maybe a 3 to 4. I usually get them in the mornings." Apollo nodded as he put his hand on Luke's lower abdomen. "Okay, do you find your self eating a little more?" Once again Luke thought for a second and nodded. "Okay, now Luke I need you to give me your hand." Apollo said, Luke hesitated and gave his hand to the god. Apollo smiled and put Luke's hand right where Apollo's hand had been.

"That's your kiddo, kiddo." Apollo told Luke.

"I know this is gonna suck, well no I don't. But your gonna need to eat more and take naps. For that baby to be born healthy. And besides, I think it wouldn't hurt you to gain some weight." Apollo said finally after a long silence. Luke took his hand off his stomach. "Oh and no sword activity either." he added. Luke looked up at Apollo with a murder like face. "Excuse me?" Luke asked between his teeth. "You heard me, know I shall send the bill to your father and be on my way." Luke's eye's widened. Forget Percy, what in Hades would Luke's father say? "No you can't-"

"Your father's gonna know anyways kid. I just thought I'd let him know before you arrive." Apollo said. "Arrive?" Luke questioned. "Well duh. Therese gonna be a meeting on Olympus about the first male pregnancy in...hum...three thousand years." Apollo said happily. Luke felt as if he was gonna be sick for real now, and not because of morning sickness. "But I-" Luke was cut off once again. "Chiron is com'in with ya for some mortal support. And plus, the meeting is not until seven tonight." Apollo ruffled Luke's sandy blonde hair. "See ya tonight Luke!" Smiled the god Apollo as he disappeared in a flash of light that Luke looked a way from.

 **( So, I hope ya'll liked chapter 1# of Luke and Percy Baby Fanfiction! Let me'h know what u think and so on. I will write more soon!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Luke sighed as he finished telling Chiron the hole ' _Baby_ ' news.

"So I think I'll just go get ready for the evening." Luke said as he walked out of the Big House. Luke walks out side to see two shadow figures walk up to him. "Hay Luke! What did u see Chiron for?" asked Annabeth. Luke felt sick to his stomach again. "Oh, um no reason at all-I uh...Just got lonely is all." But as soon as Luke said it he could tell his friends Annabeth and Thalia weren't buying it. "Your lying!" Thalia noted. Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he is. Okay _Luke_ what are u hiding from us, huh?" Annabeth asked sarcastically. "Nothing!" Luke said a little louder. "Come on Annabeth let's get him and beat him to the pulp until he spills." Thalia suggested. Annabeth grinned evilly at Luke over Thalia's plan. "No, wait please! I'll tell u! Just don't hurt me!" Luke yipped. Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Luke! I didn't think u'd give in just so fast." Luke sighed and shook his head sadly. "Come with me and I'll tell u my secret." he told the girls.

The three walked over to Luke's empty cabin. All his sibling had gone of doing gods knows what. Most likely picking at the other camper's pockets. Luke turned around and closed the door the his cabin. "Annabeth, Thalia could u two girls please get the windows for just encase somebody might be walking by and hear us." Luke said, both of them nodded and got the windows. "Man, Luke. This must be big!" Annabeth said amazed. _Oh u have no idea._ Luke thought.

Luke sighed and turned to the girls. "Okay, don't tell Percy but-I'm pregnant." he said as he looked down. "But-how-wait, what!" Annabeth couldn't talk nor think straight at the moment. " One of the god's on Olympus gave me the ability, so yeah..." Luke finished awkwardly. The girls went on about how Luke should tell Percy, and how great this was. But each time Luke felt even more guilty. "Guy's, Percy's not ever gonna know about this because-because I'm getting the baby removed." Luke finally blurted out. Both girls stayed quite for a long time. "But Luke-" Thalia trailed off. "You can't!" Annabeth pleaded, as her stormy gray eyes turned soft.

Luke sighed sadly, "I'm sorry..."

After talking to the both some more, they all agreed that he might or might not remove the baby. Annabeth and Thalia left Luke alone just as his cabin came back before dinner.

Connor walked in and smiled at Luke."Hay Luke! What up with pine cone face and wise girl? They look so-"

"Sad?" asked Luke, Connor nodded. "Yeah that." he said. Luke got up hugging him self. "Connor, um...I think I'll just skip supper tonight." Before Connor got the chance to ask Luke why; Luke closed the bathroom door. Luke looked in the mirorr at himself and sighed turning his head to get the sop bar, he saw something on his neck-wait was that a-a...Hickie! Luke touched it softly remembering Percy's soft lips.

 **Flash Back**

 _Luke felt a sharp pain in his neck, just then he felt as if the world was spinning_ _faster, and faster, and- "Percy." Luke moaned. The son of the sea god looked at Luke. "Hay I've been looking all over for u." Percy said in a sexy tone, then kissed Luke on the lips._

 _Percy pushed the scrawny boy Luke up against the bathroom stall wall and began kissing Luke's neck. Then finding a good spot he baited_ _Luke, making_ _him gasp and moan Percy's name loud. "Gods Jackson." Luke panted "When dose the real fun start?"_

 _Percy pulled away from Luke. "Now my love." Percy breathed, as he unzipped_ _Luke's jean's._

Luke jumped as he heard the bathroom door knock. "Who is it?" the son of Hermes called. "Your boy friend Percy!" Called the son of Poseidon. Luke sighed and unlocked the bathroom door. "Yea?" Luke said as he peeked his head out. "Connor said u weren't come'in to dinner, so I wanted to know why. Is something wrong?" Percy asked. Luke to a deep breath and came out of the bathroom. "Guess not." he replied. Percy scratched the back of his neck. "What's that suppose to mean babe?" Luke flinched at the word 'baby'. No, what. Percy must of meant babe, not baby. Luke shrugged. "Nothing. Look, Percy I'm fine. Really-I just need some time to think." managed Luke. Percy gave his boyfriend a cocky grin. "Thinking?" he asked. "Oh, shut up Jackson!" laugh Luke. "Make me!" Percy laughed back. "Okay! I will!" Luke said just as he pushed his lip's into Percy's soft warm ones. Percy raped his arms around Luke's waist and pulled him close. "I love u Luke okay, now let me know if something is up." Percy said kindly as he let Luke go.

"Okay I will."

Luke watched as Percy left. A little while later Luke went to go take a fast nap. After all, it was 'Doctor's order's'.

In Luke's dream's he saw a school with kid's running out to see their mother's and father's. Just then a kid ran up to him. But Luke couldn't see the gander or what they looked like. Yet he felt so close to them. "Daddy, daddy! I love you so much! Do you really want to get an abortion? Why do you want to kill me?"

Luke felt his heart braking.

Luke woke up 15 minutes before he had to leave. Realizing that his baby. His and Percy Jackson's baby had sent him a message. Luke blinked some tear's out of his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you my little Percy. I love u to much to do such a thing." said Luke in a soft loving voice as he lift his camp shirt just a little and placed his hand on his small growing baby bump.

He put his shirt down just as he heard his cabin coming back for eating dinner. Luke got up and walked out. "Hay Luke, ready for the game?" called Percy. Luke shook his head no and began to walk again. "No? Wait Luke! What do u mean no?" asked Percy as he ran of to his boyfriend. Luke smiled, "I have a meeting to go to babe. I love u. bye." Luke said and gave a fast kiss on the lip's to a very shocked Percy. "Uh, yeah um...bye to u too babe." Percy said.

Luke and Chiron where at the door's to the council of the gods. "Good luck my boy." said the centaur. Luke nodded and with a weak smile then turning to the doors. To his supersize, there was only Luke's father Hermes, Percy father's Poseidon, Apollo, the bitch Hera, and Aphrodite.

Luke walked in, no one seemed to notice really because they were all fighting. All but Poseidon, who had a weak smile on his face.

The son of Hermes cleared his throat real loud to get every one else to quit bickering. "Luke! Oh my god's son-um...can I call u that?" asked Luke's father Hermes, he nodded. "I'm so, so, so sorry dad-for everything I did wrong." Luke said. Hermes smiled and turned to human form. "No I am." said the god of messages as he puled Luke into a hug. "Okay, so can we please get this thing started now?" asked Apollo. Hera shot her son a stern look. "Sorry." muttered Apollo a moment later. Luke never felt he could get this close to his _own_ father, never ever did he before.

"Now, may we start now?" asked the queen of bitch's, (witch by the why is Hera, for who ever didn't get that.)Hermes puled away and gave Luke a weak smile. "Yea, we can start now." Hermes said as he sat back up on his thrown. Hera nodded.

"Luke Castellan," Hera's voice boomed around the room, but Luke refused to show any fear. He set his feet looking right up at the Queen of Olympus, unaware of his hand over his slightly bumped abdomen. "It appears that you've had something quit interesting happen to u, boy." she finished. Luke nodded. "Yeah, me and Percy had sex in the bathroom on our date-was that what you were going for?" asked a very annoyed son of Hermes. Aphrodite sank in her thrown. "Isn't the right **APHRODITE**?" Luke added. Apollo snickered, "Guilty as sin." he hummed. Poseidon sighed. "Moving on, dose Percy know?" Luke gulped "No" he said in a smaller voice.

"Okay, we'll just skip those questions" said Hera."-mostly because Percy would have to have a say in it to. Now about Aphrodite's punishment." All the gods eyes turned to Luke who stood there. "Well let's see...Oh I know! Once Percy's hand give's out in labor Aphrodite will be next in line." Luke said. Poseidon frowned. "What do u mean ' _When Percy's hand give's out_ '?" Luke grinned. "What do I mean? What I mean is, once Percy can't hold my hand anymore while I'm in labor, Aphrodite will be next up in line to get a taste of my killer grip." Luke explained. "To light of a punishment I think." grumbled Apollo. Luke rolled his eyes. "Then, she will have to change the baby's diaper for a year." Luke finished. Aphrodite looked as sick as a dog. "Luke, do you mean I have to deal with the-the poop and pee?" she asked horrified, Luke nodded his head. "Ewww!" she wailed, throw Hermes rolled his eyes. "If I were u Luke, I'd throw her in Tartarus." the god said. Luke shrugged. "Can I go now?" he asked, Hera nodded. "Yes, our work is done here."

On Luke's way out, Apollo told Luke when his doctor's appointment was,Aphrodite apologized, and the other grand-godfather Poseidon told Luke to let Percy know as soon as possible. Finally Hermes walked over. "Hay Luke! Wait son I need to ask u something." said his father, Luke turned to face him. "Yeah? What is it-dad?" Hermes took a deep breath. "I would like a second chance." he said, witch to Luke made no seance at all. "Another chance for what?" questioned Luke. "To be apart of the family, for real this time." Hermes said. Luke sighed, "Who ever told u other wise?" Luke said, a smile spread across Hermes face as he hugged his son Luke. "Okay dad, I love u to-But don't hug me to hard, coz u could hurt the baby." Luke said, aside for that Luke couldn't be any prouder.


End file.
